The Malfoy Downfall
by MUSEx3MSI
Summary: There are two alternatives here: refuse James Potter, which is a very bad idea knowing him, and have him tell Rose my feelings for her, or give in and do everything he demands, also a bad idea. James Potter is going to ruin me. What's a guy to do?


"Pay attention, Mr. Malfoy!"

My head lifted at the sound of my name. I didn't take Professor Longbottom's advice. Herbology was so easy that I didn't have to. But I made it look like I was listening, when really I'm just sitting here daydreaming about Weasley. This is probably the tenth time today that she has popped into my mind. That's quite an accomplishment considering that this is my first class of the day.

_Pathetic_, my father's voice echoed throughout my head, _My own_ son _daydreaming about a_ Weasley.

_Don't pay him any mind, Scorpius,_ this time it was my mother's voice, _You can fancy whoever you please._

There was bit of irony between these two voices. They're like my conscience; one trying to lead me into good, and the other tempting me to be bad. The ironic part of it is that the sweet, innocent voice of my mother is the voice tempting me into evil, and my father's rough, demanding voice is the one urging me into good. At least, that's the way I see it.

My mother's voice sighed within my head, _The things your father has drilled into your head just make me want to beat some sense into him._

I could picture my mother saying this, and I could also picture the look on my father's face when he hears her saying things like this. It's very comical. I snigger quietly. My friends shot me weird looks. I just shook me head. Like I was going to tell _them_ what was going on in my mind. That would mean revealing my feelings for Rose — I mean Weasley. They would never let me see the end of it. And word would get to her like wildfire. I can't trust anyone of my friends with this secret. It can _not_ get out.

I peek around the Herbology greenhouse. Everyone is packing up. I inwardly sigh. My next class is Potions and Weasley's in that class. I'd rather not see her right now. If I do I might do something stupid, like confess my undying love for her in front of the whole class and get humiliated by her rejection.

_Stupid,stupid, stupid,_ my father's voice is louder than ever, _How could you of ever let this happen to yourself, Scorpius?_ _You do_ not _love her._ _You_ cannot _love the daughter of a filthy Mudbl_—

For the first time in my life I just wanted the voice in my head to shut up. I never really disagreed with the voice, but this time it's gone too far. I have never felt so angry in my entire life. How _could_ I let Dad put these thoughts into my mind? They aren't even mine! It's the thought of a voice in my mind that is not under my control. And I still feel guilty.

The bell rang and I angrily grabbed my bag and headed out of the greenhouse and into the Entrance Hall. I stormed down the steps to the Slytherin Common Room to meet up with Al. He had a free period when I had Herbology and he's always in the Common Room whenever he's got nothing to do. He's in Potions with me next, and I usually have to go drag him up from the couch he's sleeping on. Sometimes he'll already be awake and waiting for me. But either one, he's always there. I shout the password to Benice (A portrait of a strange fellow dressed in purple) and he opens the portrait immediately. I think he can tell that I'm in a foul mood.

Adding up to my anger and frustration, I walk into an empty Common Room. Where is that Potter? As angry as I am, I'm still very surprised that Al isn't down here. He's never _not _been down here when I come down after Herbology. What the hell?

As the impatient boy I am, I wait two seconds and then decide that he's not coming to the Common Room anytime soon. I grab my things and make a start to the Potions classroom. I want to skip class. Really badly. I don't want to have to see Weasley. Maybe later when my anger has died down a bit, but right now I'm likely to explode. But Professor White is just dying for a reason to put in detention every Saturday for the rest of the year.

I walk into the Potions room and glare at the ceiling. Avoiding contact from people right now is a good idea when I'm in this kind of mood. Plus, I don't want to look around and get a glimpse of Weasley. When I'm this angry I'm likely to blow the whole act I've made to make it seem like I don't like her.

Professor White comes in. We're not making anything today. He's just lecturing us on something again. That's the one thing I like about White: He always lectures on exactly the right days for me.

Fifteen minutes into the lecture, and the door opens quietly. Albus walks in. I can tell he's trying not to be noticed, but it's a bit obvious. He's as tall as a tree, so it's pretty hard for him to sneak into his chair during class.

"You're late, Mr. Potter," Wait to go, Professor White, state the obvious. "Detention, tonight after dinner." Albus opened his mouth, probably to make up some excuse so he can get out of detention, but White held up his hand and motioned for him to take his seat. He obliged looking disgruntled, and took the chair next to me.

Albus is my best mate. He has been since First year.

_Embarrassing,_ Dad's voice mumbled, _A _Malfoy _best mates with a_ Potter_? I don't think so, kid._

My anger rises at the sound of my Dad's voice. It was this insane voice, after all, that got me so angry in the first place.

"Where _were_ you, Al?" I hiss furiously under my breath. He rolled his green eyes, and mouthed "I'll tell you later." He took out a piece of parchment and drew out a game of hangman. This is what we usually did when we were being lectured.

"Sorry, Al, but I'm not in the mood for hangman," I told him. That was a lie. It doesn't matter if I'm angry or crappy; I'm always up to playing hangman. I just don't want to slip and end up making 'I love Rose Weasley' my phrase. He and Rose are cousins, so that just makes it ten times more awkward then it should be if this secret ever gets out. And it never will.

He truly looks disappointed. Like he's been waiting all day so he could play hangman with me. "Aw, and I had some really good phrases thought up. Dammit. Fine, How about tick-tack-toe?"

"Nah, man," I actually do want to play tick-tack-toe but you can't be in the mood to play tick-tack-toe and not in the mood to play hangman. Honestly, hangman is a million times more fun than tick-tack-toe. We barely even ever play tick-tack-toe. He nods. He must be thinking the same thing.

He flipped the paper over and began writing on it. After a couple of seconds he handed it to me.

_Why so angry, Scorpius I'm-Not-Going-To-Play-Games-With-Albus Malfoy?_ I roll my eyes and give the paper back to him without writing anything back. He raises his eyebrows and writes some more on the parchment and scoots is back to me.

_Oh pshaw. Don't go ignoring me like that. You're forgetting that I'm the shiz and I'm not meant to be ignored._

I roll my eyes again and pick up my quill.

_I'm not ignoring you, Albus Shiz Potter. I just don't really want to talk about it. It's got to do with those annoying voices in your head. You know, there's one that tries to get you into doing bad things and one that tried to get you into good things. I believe that you told me that you're voices sound like your mum and Shianne Williamson. You always followed Shianne, even though you knew she was the bad one because you think she and her voice is hot._

So it wasn't the whole truth, but it was part of it. I gave him the paper. After a few minutes he slid it back to me.

_What did they say?_

Nothing.

Oh please.

Just drop it, Al.

Fine, fine. I see how it is, Scorpy.

"Is that something you want to share with the class, Mr. Malfoy?" White asks from the front of the class. I glanced up, startled. I glanced at Al. All he was doing was trying to look innocent. I'll follow his lead.

"Not really," Oh, honestly. That wasn't innocent at all.

Professor White walked to our desk and snatched the note off our desk and began to read it to the whole class. They were laughing. One of them stood out to me more than the others. It was such a beautiful sound, and it made my heart flip to hear her laugh. I chance a glance at her and she's staring straight at me, her eyes lit up and her lips stretched up into a big smile. Her red hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail today. It looks good on her, but everything does. And her eyes! I could just stare into them all day long.

_"…even though you knew she was the bad one because you think she and her voice is hot."_

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shianne, who took this class with us, blush a deep scarlet. Albus winked at her. She gave him a feeble smile.

"Oh, honestly!" Professor White exclaimed, lighting the parchment on fire with his wand, "Both of you will be in my office next Saturday at five o'clock. Now pay attention, you two!"

"So why were you late?" I asked Al later after Potions. We had a free period now and we were on our way to dump our stuff off in our dormitory.

Al shrugged, "It was really stupid. I ran into James in the hallway and he was teasing me about my lack of girlfriends. I told him to get his head out of his ass, and got that Shelly Thomas girl to have a good snog with me in a broom closet to prove him wrong. I guess I lost track of the time. She's a good kisser."

That doesn't sound something Al would do at all. James must have really got him wound up.

"Well hell," I said, voicing my thoughts, "What did James _say_?"

"Nothing too bad," Al said, shrugging again, "It was just that Shianne Williamson tempting me to do it. And let's face it, her voice is _hot_." He raised his eyebrows at me. I knew he was mocking me and my conscience. Honestly, who has their parent's voice as the evil one?

"But, I actually do like Shelly," Albus continued, "So it wasn't actually that bad."

I thought about that and then said, "Yeah I guess."

"Say," Al said thoughtfully. He was peering at me curiously, "Who do _you_ like, Scorpy? You've never told me in the six years that we've been best friends forever. I almost feel insulted that you've never told me."

Oh crap.

"I don't like anybody, Alby," I lied.

"You're lying," Albus sang, "Scorpius likes somebody! Scorpius likes somebody! L-O-V-E. Scorpius is in _love_." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. Damn him. Damn him to the hottest place in hell.

"Who is it, Scorpius?" Al asked, "If you're not telling me, then it must be _very _scandalous." I rolled my eyes. I could tell him everything. I could tell him that I loved his cousin. I could tell him that I loved the way she laughed, and they way she always studied. But that would be just weird, and I'm sure he'd shun me if I admitted that I loved Rose Weasley.

"I don't like anybody," I said again.

"Suure."

After we dumped everything off, and left the Common Room we ran into Al's other cousin, Hugo Weasley. He and Rose were brother and sister. Al ran straight to him, cupped his ear with his hands and stage whispered so that I would hear, "Guess what, Huge-O," That was the strange nickname Albus and James made for Hugo, "Scorpius likes somebody. He's in _lurve_." Hugo laughed. It was all very dramatic.

I stuck my tongue out at them.

"Who's the lucky girl?" Hugo asked me.

"Nobody, I don't like anyone," I lied again, and that exact moment Rose Weasley and her friends walked by us. She was laughing and her eyes were sparkling. All the anger that I felt just moments ago vanished. I found myself staring after her with my mouth open, drooling like an idiot. Al followed my gaze.

"You like Rose," He didn't sound disgusted like I would have imagined, he was teasing like he would of if I told him I like someone that wasn't his cousin. "_Rosie Weasley_. Oi! Rose! Come here for a minute!" Oh gosh, I really hate Al sometimes.

"What the hell, Albus?" I asked him, "Don't _call_ her over here."

"Then admit that you like her," Albus said. Okay, that was just evil of him.

"I don't like her!"

"Rose! Move faster, cousin!" I glanced in her direction. She turned around and was heading our way, looking quite annoyed. Crap. I'm not ready for this yet. I've never spoken to Weasley once in my entire life. Okay, so that was a lie. But Albus is about to tell her that I like her.

"I don't like her, Al!" I lied again, hoping beyond hope that he would soften up before it became too late. He wasn't deceived.

"What is it, Albus?" Rose asked, finally catching up to us. Her friends were patiently waiting for her. He opened his mouth to speak, but I exploded.

"Fine!" I yelled before he could get one word out, "I like her!" I didn't care that she was right here. She wouldn't understand what we were talking about anyways. She did look incredibly confused. Hugo looked kind of awkward though.

"Like who?" Rose asked me.

"Nobody, Rosie," Al said, smirking at me, "Now go run off with you're friends."


End file.
